Starbright⭐️Pretty Cure♡Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: All Star Victory
Starbright⭐️Pretty Cure♡Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: All Star Victory is a crossover movie between Starbright Pretty Cure and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. It premiered in September 26, 2019. The movie will feature all of the Cures in the series. In Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Starbright VS Happiness Charge: Save the Warriors. Prologue Hotaru, Megumi and their friends reunite once again at Yokohama, where Hotaru and Megumi decide to celebrate their friendship anniversary. Suddenly, a mysterious villain named Sirena trapped every Pretty Cure team by her hostage and was stealing all their powers so she can rule the world. But not all of the Cures. With a new friend's help, the Starbright Pretty Cure and the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure must search for the reminding Pretty Cures so they can defeat Sirena once and for all. Characters Pretty Cure Mascots Secondary Characters *Sirena *Mundi *Scaries (Monsters) Trapped and Remained Pretty Cure Teams Remained *Starbright Pretty Cure! *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Pretty Cure Max Power! *SuiSmiHearFreste Pretty Cure! *Go! Princess Pretty Cure! *Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode! *HUGtto! Pretty Cure! Trapped *Pretty Cure Shining Stars! *Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars! *Fresh Pretty Cure! (Except Cure Peach, Pirun and Airun) *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! (Except Cure Blossom and Chypre) *Suite Pretty Cure! (Except Cure Melody, Dory and Miry) *Smile Pretty Cure! (Except Cure Happy) *Doki Doki Pretty Cure! Locations Transformations, Speeches and Attacks There are multiple transformations throughout the Movie Original Japanese Megumi and Hotaru Group Transformation Ribbon:'Ready to Transform! '''Hotaru:'Star Color Pendant! 'Hotaru:'Color Charge! 'Megumi:'Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! (Singing while Transforming) 'Cure Comet:'The Shooting Star of Love! Cure Comet! 'Cure Lovely:'The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!! Love, Tsubomi, Hibiki and Miyuki Group Transformation '''Chypre: Pretty Cure Seed! Dory: Dodo! Smile Pact: Ready! Love: Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up! Tsubomi: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Hibiki: Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation! Miyuki: Pretty Cure! Smile Charge! Smile Pact: Go! Go, go! Let's go, Happy! Cure Peach: The pink heart is the symbol of love! Freshly-picked, Cure Peach! Cure Blossom: The flower that blooms upon the earth, Cure Blossom! Cure Melody: Strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody! Cure Happy: Twinkling and sparkling, the light of the future! Cure Happy! All Girls: All together! SuiSmiHearFreste Pretty Cure! Go! Princess Pretty Cure Transformation All: Pretty Cure! Princess Engage! Cure Flora: Princess of the flourishing flowers! Cure Flora! Cure Mermaid: Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid! Cure Twinkle: Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle! Cure Lucia: Princess of shining moonlight! Cure Lucia! Cure Scarlet: Princess of scarlet flames! Cure Scarlet! Cure Flora: Strongly! Cure Mermaid and Cure Lucia: Gently! Cure Twinkle and Cure Scarlet: Beautifully! All:'Go! Princess Pretty Cure! English Dub Attacks '''Cure Comet:'Pretty Cure Comet Shower! 'Cure Lovely:'Lovely Beam! 'Cure Flora:'Floral Tourbillon! '''Cure Miracle: Sparkling Miracle! Cure Whip and Cure Miracle: Miracle Flash! Pinky Comet Storm Shoot Cure Lovely:'Light of love become the holy power, LovePreBrace! '''Cure Comet:'Glow! 'Cure Comet and Cure Lovely:'Pretty Cure Pinky Comet Storm Shoot! 'Cure Lovely:'Love, return to the heavens! English Dub '''Cure Lovely: Power of Love, fill us with happiness! Rainbow Bracelet! Cure Comet: Shine on! Cure Comet and Cure Lovely: Pretty Cure! Pinky Comet Storm Shooter! Cure Lovely: Love, rise back to the heavens! Sparkle Fantasy Shoot Cure Comet:'Soar Little Shooting Stars! '''Cure Lovely:'Soar Happy Love! 'Both:'Our Two Lights are together now so take our sparkling force! 'Both:'Pretty Cure Sparkle Fantasy Shoot! English Dub 'Cure Comet:'Fly Away Shooting Stars! 'Cure Lovely:'Fly Away Happy Love! 'Both:'Our Two lights are ready to stop your evil ways! 'Both:'Pretty Cure Sparkle Fantasy Shooter! Solar System Target 'Cure Star:'Starry Nights 'Cure Milky:'Bring forth a New Beginning 'Cure Soleil:'Now take our combined force 'Cure Selene:'With a Arrow of Love! 'All Girls:'Pretty Cure Solar System Target! 'Cure Star:'Bye Bye Scaries! English Dub 'Cure Star:'The Stars of Night Time! 'Cure Milkia:'Start something New! 'Cure Soleil:'We combine our powers! 'Cure Selene:'With our Arrow of Love! 'All Girls:'Pretty Cure Solar System Arrow! 'Cure Star:'Go Away! Scaries! Extreme Heart For You '''Cure Yell: The Power of High Spirits! Cure Black: Black Thunder! Cure Black (continuing): Together our magical power of Pretty Cure.... Cure Yell: ...will purify your evil heart! Both: Pretty Cure! Extreme Heart For You! English Dub (Maximum Heart Spectrum) Cure Bella: Cheerful Power! Cure Black: Black Thunder! Cure Black (continuing): With the Power of Miracles and the Will of Light... Cure Bella: ...we use our powers together to fight! Both: Pretty Cure! Maximum Heart Spectrum! Love Forte Rondo Shower Cure Peach: Soar, melody of love! Cure Stick: Peach Rod! Cure Blossom: Gather up, the power of flowers! Blossom Tact! Cure Melody: Let's play, miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier! Cure Happy: Stellar Wand, the power of happiness! All Girls: Our four powers coming together as one! All Girls: Pretty Cure! Love Forte Rondo Shower! All Girls: Finale! English Dub Cure Peach: Love, the stick freshly-picked fresh! Cure Stick: Peach Baton! Cure Blossom: Power of Flowers, gather round! Blossom Tact! Cure Melody: Let's play, the miraculous melody! Miracle Belltier! Cure Happy: Stellar Wand, the power of happiness! All Girls: Together our four powers must come together to defeat the forces of evil! All Girls: Pretty Cure! Love Forte Rondo Shower! All: Finale! Upgraded Forms Cure Comet: Cure Sparkle Fantasy Comet Cure Lovely: Cure Sparkle Fantasy Lovely English Dub Info and Voice Cast Info The English Dub airs in Select American and Canadian Movie Theaters and is streaming on Netflix and Hulu the Movie Theaters has a short animated just for the English Dub called Cure Lovely Says. Voice Cast Songs Starry Nights (Opening Sung by Kitagawa Rie) Starry Nights: English ver. ~ Through the Starry Skies (English opening sung by Ava Max) Happiness Charge Pretty Cure WOW! (Ending,Remix Version) We’re all Together now! (Insert Song Sung by Yoshitake Chihaya And Nakajima Megumi) We're all Together now!: English ver. ~ Forever and Always (English Insert Song sung by Olivia Holt and Sabrina Carpenter) Miracle,Star,Happiness Anthem (Unused Insert Song in Soundtrack sung by Miyamoto Kanako and Naruse Eimi; English version in English Dub soundtrack sung by Kira Kosarin and Hilary Duff) Trivia * Sirena is voiced by the same Actress as Furuya Riko from Go! Princess Pretty Cure * In this Movie all Remaining Pretty Cure speak while the Trapped Ones don‘t Category:Movies Category:Crossovers